


Pregnant From One Night With My Ex

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-04 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Serena sleeps with her Ex Robbie just one time to stop the hurt after breaking up with Bernie but she falls pregnant and has a new baby of her own to raise on her own.OR DOES SHE?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bernie stands at the door in albies watching Serena who is crying in the corner as Bernie is crying as well she walks out and bumps in to Ric and says"look after Serena for me and make sure she doesn't get hurt by anyone and please don't let her be with anyone because I will be back in 6 months for good and I'm going go come back for her because I love her and only her and I do not believe the crap she has just said to me in there and I don't believe she believes it either".

Ric says"trust me I will do what ever it takes because I and everyone knows that you two belongs together and your made for each other,she is only ending it between you two because she thinks that if you choose her you will eventually hate and resent her for making you give up your dream and adventure which is just totally stupid". Bernie says"oh I know it is because she is my dream and adventure she always has been and always will be I'm going to show her that everyday for the rest of our lives together".

Ric says"I promise I will look after her for you until you come back to her". Bernie thanks him then she hugs him and then leaves as Ric goes in to Albies. He walks to the bar gets 2 bottles and 2 glasses goes over to Serena in the corner,she looks up when he sits down grabs the one bottle with the glass and downs one glass of wine in one go then another then another. Ric watches her knowing she is angry,sad and really really upset for what she had done.

Serena is too drunk to drive home so she goes outside and is about to call a taxi when Robbie comes up to her grabs her and kisses her,she drags him behind the pub and starts undoing his trousers as she does she says"fuck me now this is your one and only time this is ever going to happen fuck me and be really rough". He rips open her blouse and yanksher trousers and knickers down then pushes himself in to her really hard and painful,he tries to kiss her but she is having none of it so he grabs her wrists forces them above her head and holds them there as he fucks her hard and rough just like she asked.

He comes and comes inside her but she has but she pretends she has then fixes herself and says"well thanks bye". Robbie saysSerena you will never see me again I'm moving". Serena says"yeah and I don't ever want to see you hear you or look at you again,don't contact me or ring me or turn up at my house or the hospital stay away".Serena walks off too get a taxi wondering what she has just done with him and thinking she has made the biggest utter mistake ever letting the love of her life go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena comes in to work the morning after Bernie left looking really tired,sad and upset she walks in her office where Ric is waiting for her. He says"you look like hell Serena". Serena says"yeah well I feel like it I did the most stupidly thing ever last night I slept with Robbie well we didn't sleep he just fucked me up against the wall at the side of the pub.

Ric looks at Serena and says"why did you do that you love Bernie and I know you want her back and you regret finishing with her so why let him fuck you". Serena flops down in to her chair and says"because I just wanted to make the pain go away and forget my heartache at what I just did but that is all it was a fuck nothing more and it will never ever be happening again I told him that and that I never want to see or hear or speak to him ever ever again and any way he has left his moved to Australia today for good".

Serena sits with her head in her hands thinking what have I done with Robbie and with Bernie why did I end it with her I love her I'm in love with her I want her and no one else,I wonder if it is to late now". Serena looks up and sees Ric watching her and says"I've messed up I want Bernie is it too late". Ric says"no it is not she made me promise something last night and told me something as well".

Serena listens as Ric" tells her that Bernie is coming back in 6 months for good and she is going to do what ever it takes to get you back because she loves you and you love her and we all including you know this she also made me promise to look after you and not let you get with anyone else and to make sure no one hurts you while she is not here to protect you herself".

Serena sits there shocked at what Ric has just told her,she does not know what to say to that. After a few seconds she has tears in her eyes and says"she will not want to be with me now when she finds out I let Robbie fuck me up against the pub wall". Ric says"she will if you don't tell her she doesn't have to know".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena is working a late shift on Friday night when Robbie walks in with a bunch of flowers with a smug look on his face he walks up to Serena and says"hey do you want a repeat performance of what happened 4 night's ago up against the pub wall". Serena says"are you off your head that was the biggest and stupidest mistake i have ever made and trust me it will never be happening ever again I'm in love with the most amazing and utterly woman there is she is my everything and when she comes home from her secondment we will be together forever when I marry her and have children with her you are nothing to me when you touched and fucked me I imagined it was her that was doing it all to me your nothing to me you never have been and never will be now do one leave go away to Australia like you said you were and never come here or my house ever again and in no way will you contact me in any way ever ever again do one". She walks away without so much as a word or a glance to him.

She slams the door to the office closes the blinds one by one then slumps down in her chair puts her head in her hands and cries wishing Bernie was here and wishing that she and Bernie were still together because then she wouldn't have done what she did with Robbie. Serena picks up her phone goes in to her emails and writes one to Bernie,she reads it over and over but she doesn't send it and leaves her email open then puts her phone down composes herself and goes back on the ward.

Ric walks up to her desk when he sees her leave picks up her phone and sees what she has wrote in the email to Bernie but he types more telling her what has happened to Serena about her having sex with Robbie against the pub wall the night she left and how much Serena seriously regrets it and how much she so wants her back with her for good,he then adds on that she needs to come to Serena now and be with her because their mad about each other and he knows neither can live without the other. He sends the email places Serena's phone back on her desk the walks out smiling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

10 weeks later and Serena has been sick every morning for the last few weeks she thought it was just a cold or the flu but now she knows what the symptoms are so as she was on her way to work she went to a pharmacy and got 6 pregnancy tests she has already done 4 of them the last 3 hours now she is doing a fifth one.

She is crying in the ladies because she's pregnant and she knows 1 the father is Robbie and 2 she knows that once Bernie finds out she will hate her and not want to get back together with her.

Serena cleans herself up fixes herself leaves the ladies looking,walks to the staff room makes a hot drinking then sits and calls her friend who is a OBGYN at St James. When he answers she tells him that she has done 5 tests that all say she's pregnant so she needs to book an appointment with him". He books her in for 3pm that day with himself where he will do bloods and other tests.

She takes her coffee with her goes on to AAU and tells them "that unless it is a dire emergency she's not to be disturbed and that she has an appointment at 3pm so she will be leaving at 2pm. Once in her office she gets her email up and types a message to Bernie saying"I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry I love you so much I wish I never split up with you your my whole world but once you find out what I did and because of what I did the night you left you won't want to be with me and I know you won't stay so forget all about me forget you ever met and fell in love with me I wish you were here but as I just said you won't ever forgive me once you know the truth goodbye me darling I love love you so so much".

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena clocks off leaves and drives to St James hospital to see her friend the OBGYN doctor because she knows she's aleast 6 to 8 weeks pregnant.

She walks in to his office when he calls for her to come in her says"first thing is first Serena do you want to keep the baby". Serena says"yes I do because it's mine but then no i don't because of who the father is and because I want Bernie back and here with me". He nods then says"right I will draw some blood from you then get you to go and give me a wee sample then if it is okay with yourself I want to do a ultrasound today".

So he draws 2 vils of blood from her arm after he gives her the cup so she can use the ladies to do the wee sample while he waits he gets out the ultrasound sound machine as well as a red baby book so he can put in all the information like the baby's weight and height. When Serena comes back he gets her to lie on the bed pull up her top and squeezes the gel on to her stomach,she sits there waiting while he finds the baby and the heartbeat as soon as Serena hears her baby's heartbeat for the first time she cries looking at the screen "my baby".The doctor tells her that she is 8 weeks pregnant then books her for her 12 week scan.

Serena I'm keeping him or her their my son or daughter and I'm not losing them no matter what happens between me and Bernie". She leaves his office and the hospital and heads home for the rest of her day.

She's sitting on the sofa with a hot tea and her laptop she types "Bernie I love you and I want you back but there is something I need to tell you so here it goes the night we ended our relationship which I totally totally regret I had sex with Robbie up against the wall outside Albies it was a big big mistake and because of that night I'm 8 weeks pregnant I understand if you can't come back to me and help raise this baby as yours with me and I understand if you can't or won't forgive me I love you so so much I'm sorry so sorry". She sends the email and just sits in the dark with her tea and the TV on low just thinking about her the baby and Bernie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

8 weeks later when Serena is getting ready to go for her 4 month scan to see her baby she opens her front door when she does she stands their with her mouth open and tears in her eyes running down her face because she's shocked and happy because standing there in front of her is the love of her life Bernie who is holding her arms open for Serena.

Serena rushes forward and falls in to her arms sobbing in to Bernie as they both fall to the floor in Serena's hallway after Bernie kicked the door shut behind her. Serena continues to sob in to Bernie who just holds her and repeats over and over shhh shhh shhh I'm here now I'm never leaving you again we will get through this together you and me I promise I love you". Serena sobs"I love you I always have I'm so so sorry please don't hate me".

She lifts Serena's chin looks in to her eyes kisses her then whispers against her lips"I could never hate you I want to be with you always that is why I came backalong with bring here for you and the baby which I really want to be his or her momma if you want me to be".

Serena crushes her lips against Bernie's and repeats"yes yes yes I love you so so much I'm sorry I fuckrd Robbie against the pub wall the night we split up I was stupid on both accounts and heartbroken over me ending it with you but I do want to raise my baby with you as our own". She then says"I have my 4 month scan now how about we go and see our baby then come home curl up together on the sofa or in bed and talk openly and properly about everything". Bernie nods agreeing so she helps Serena up grabs a set of keys and leave for St James hospital to see their baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bernie drives them to St James and while she does she says"Serena why are we going to St James for our scan why aren't we staying at Holby and doing it there. Serena looks over at her and says"because no one knows that I'm pregnant apart from Ric and I didn't want them to talk about me and the baby but I'm going to have to tell them that I'm pregnant and how I got pregnant even though I don't want them to know how I got pregnant.

Bernie doesn't say anything at first but then she says"well why don't you say that we talked about us having a baby together and that we are going to be parents". Serena says"you would do that for me even after everything I have put you through". Bernie says"Serena we were separated when you fucked Robbie but no one needs to know any of that I love you and I want to be a mom with you to this baby". Serena takes Bernie's left hand and says"I love you to so much"

There at St James with Serena lying on the table as her doctor is finding the heartbeat and trying to get a picture of the baby after a while they both crying when the doctor shows them the screen and they hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time. Once everything is checked and they have run other tests Serena and Bernie walk out hand in hand holding the scan picture with big smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 days later after Bernie has called both Charlotte and Cam and asked them to come round they are all sitting on the living room together with hot drinks ready to tell them about their baby brother or sister. Bernie is nervous and so is Serena as their sitting waiting for them to arrive.

Cam and Lottie arrive and follow Serena through they take a seat each after hugging their mom then Cam says " so mom what is it you both wanted to tell us then". Bernie says " the news we want to tell you is that in 5 months you both are going to have a baby brother or sister because Serena is pregnant with our baby". Cam says " mom why do you want another baby for you were never there for us when we were younger you were off doing god knows whatever with whoever and you would rather go and fuck Alex than be with you 2 kids so what is so different now then". "It is different because I will be doing it with the love of my life and because I am home all the time now I won't be leaving again but do you know what if your not happy and excited about this then you know where the door is you can leave and not come back I know I've made mistakes but I have made up for them and I'm still making up for them but as I said you don't want to know and you don't care well then leave and go back to your precious father who in your eyes can do no wrong".

Cam looks at his mom then Serena before he gets up walks to the door then turns to Lottie and says"come. E on we don't belong here leave these 2 here come now!". Lottie says " no Cam she's my mom and I'm not leaving she is not the only one to blame Dad is to blame as well and you may want nothing to do with mom and Serena or our new baby brother or sister but I'm telling you I want nothing to do with Dad he is nothing to me so no I'm staying here with my mom and stepmom and the baby which I really hope is a girl so just go I want miss you". Cam walks out huffing and slams the door as he goes leaving all 3 of them in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 days later as they go in to work after leaving Lottie at home when they walk on to AAU they stop when they see Edward at the nurses station talking to one of the nurses and when Edward looks up he sees Serena and smiles until he sees Bernie is with her he walks up to them saying " well Serena I'm back here for the next 3 days happy to see me are you shall you and me go out tonight for a drink just you and me". Serena stands there looking at him before she bursts out laughing and says " your seriously off your head if you think I will ever go out with you again I've been there and done that no thanks we are divorced and have been for 6 years you are married to your child bride I'm taken thanks by the best person I have ever been with and fucked just go away and leave me the hell alone why are you even back here in this hospital and mine and Bernie's ward".

Before he can say anything Hansen and Ric walk up to them and says"well I see you have seen our locum for the next 3 days just to let you know we didn't know about this until today and you know we would of told you both". Serena says" can us 4 go in to our office there is something me and Bernie need to tell you even though Ric already knows but he still needs to hear what else I have to say". So Serena, Bernie, Ric and Hansen walk away from Edward and go in to the office with Bernie closing the door behind her. Serena says"well me and Bernie have been trying for a baby and we'll I'm pregnant 4 months so that means I can't or won't be doing a lot now because I will not risk anything happening to me or our baby so we need Ric on AAU helping with things I can't or won't do as well as helping Bernie with the trauma unit which I will not help with while I'm pregnant". After they have discussed it all properly Hansen gives them the next 3 days off so Serena doesn't have to see or deal with Edward and he tells them both to come back on Monday and he also asks Bernie if her daughter is looking for a job because if she is Ric is more than willing to be her mentor if she wants to work in the medical profession because I know she is doing something like that at uni here or she was when you come in Monday bring her in with you and i will have a talk with her". Bernie thanks him then Serena and her leave their office hand in hand and walk straight past Edward completely ignoring his attempts to speak to Serena alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Quick update from next week and ever week after, I will be doing all 6 of my Berena stories plus 4 new ones. I know I haven't been updating lately but I have been busy with College and family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 days later and Bernie,Serena are at home and Edward has not stopped texting or ringing Serena she has completely ignored him but she is now annoyed because he won't stop. So Bernie takes Serena's phone and texts Edward saying" if you carry on ringing me or texting me I will call the police and have you arrested now leave me the hell alone I mean it go away and stay out of my life forever we have nothing to talk about and we have nothing in common anymore stay away I won't tell you again".

Serena watches as she sends the message happy with Bernie has just said to Edward she then takes her phone back puts it on silent before putting it down on the coffee table out of the way then she curls up in to Bernie's side. They stay like that for a while with Bernie stroking Serena's baby bump as she says" Serena I need to ask you are you going to tell Robbie about the baby and if you do or if he finds out on his own will you let him be apart of his or her life"

To Be Continued


End file.
